The dragon king's son
by HTTYDstoryi3s
Summary: hiccup is cast out as a baby and is raised by dragons (i suck at summaries)


**this is another story i have made and this one will be the one i will want to do the most i will do none of the P.O.V because it is to hard and annoying and im going to go for 2000+ for next chapter. by the way this chapter could only be made 1000+ **

_'dragons speech'_

"human speech"

**"queen and king speech" :):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

_**"thinking" :):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**_

**me : so hiccup will be raised by dragons and-**

**hiccup : whats gonna happen to me **

**me : well (whispering to hiccup)**

**hiccup : that sounds so cool.**

**me : i know**

**hiccup : wait so will tha-**

**me : no spoilers (whistles toothless) toothless get the spoiler **

**( toothless jumps on hiccup and starts licking him.)**

**me : well because nobody else is here enjoy! **

**enjoy. by the way there is a character death but I don't like him anyway and i thing probably loads don't like him either. please review thanks bye.**

* * *

><p>prologue<p>

The night was still and silent and the only noise was the hungry squalling of a baby. Stoic the Vast stood tall but rigid as he tucked his young son's blankets tighter around him. No, not his son. Stoic had to remind himself that Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III was just a Hiccup. Only the strong can belong on Berk as said in the viking laws of berk and the tiny squirming baby in Stoic's arms was nowhere near strong and it brought a tear to his eye but luckily nobody saw. but what they didn't know was that this baby would have done great things for berk but that was the worst mistake that stoic the vast oh hear his name and tremble made. the only person that was sad was valka haddock who was weeping and refusing her husband and the last thing she had said to him was "he was our own flesh and blood and if this pathetic tribe is going to get ride of my son then there is no point of me being here either so i valka haddock will go on a quest to find my son and live with him and care for him like a mother should." those were the only this stoic heard in his mind for months and months and after years he finally gave up on searching for her.

* * *

><p>chapter 1 - only the strong can belong<p>

now Hiccup the runt of the litter, had been cast out into the wilderness as an infant because he was too small They decided to give him the slightest mercy and they covered him up in a thick warm blanket with the runt symbol and put him in a traditional runt crib at the edge of the river, in hopes that the gods would decide his fate and deal with him and his existence. But the gods had plans for this little boy and surprisingly the water was calm and they were going to set it on fire but a dragon got there first.

A beautiful blue and white dragon came down and the vikings knew that to be a deadly nadder. the nadder looked at the baby and then the village and took pity on the baby and picked up the coffin and one last time she looked at the vikings and none of them tried to stop her _ 'poor baby being outcasted by his own family' _she looked at the baby and said _'dont worry young one I navine shall be your new mother' _ navine then noticed something the baby seemed ill it was pale and skinny _'dont worry young one I know a place where you can get better and be safe' _as if the baby heard her it woke up and looked into the eyes of the beast in front of him. the baby was to young so it didn't know what or who this was in front of him so he then realised it as his mum and put his hand on the dragons snout.

some of the vikings were astonished but a voice among the crowd that everyone knew as mildew. "look its a sign from the gods not even the gods want him in the sea so they have brought a dragon to finish him off and as he said that a nadder spike was shot at him and it pierced his heart killing him instantly. there were a few gasps which imminently turned to 'meehs' also some cheers because someone finally shut up the old man and then all the villagers turned their heads to the nadder to find that the nadder was picking up the crib and started to fly away and once again looked at the vikings and thought to her self _'these humans are beasts casting out their own'_ and with that the nadder flew off with the baby in the cradle.

* * *

><p>meanwhile<p>

"stoic I cant believe you, you cast our own son out like he was nothing!" valka screamed at stoic the vast. before he said something she said one thing that turned his entire world upside down. "you know what stoic you might aswell cast me out because i sure as hell ain't living in a place anymore with a stupid husband who follows one rule 'only the strong can belong, so this is goodbye stoic" and with that valka haddock left a hurt and regretful stoic the vast on his chair crying. people usually came in and helped stoic especially his great friend gobber the belch, and after a while stoic got over his lose of family but everyone knew deep inside he was still mourning for his wife and his only heir and son. the village was still regularly attacked by dragons and although they killed loads of dragons also a lot of vikings died and throughout this stoic had thought the same thing over and over 'what would of happened if he convinced the village to keep his son and maybe his wife would still be here.'

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for reading i will try to make the chapters as long as possible.<strong>

**bye**

**HTTYDstori3s**

**:)**


End file.
